Perfect Shade of Dark Blue
by Elli Cole
Summary: [GaaSak] She didn't feel alone as much anymore.


**Perfect Shade of Dark Blue**

_by Elli Cole_

**oOo**

I felt so alone.

Inside this small room, I felt no one was with me.

Yet there was Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, and Kiba.

One by one, they left the room until only two of us were left.

I had never felt so neglected before. I sighed and ran my fingers through my pink hair. He was there but his presence wasn't felt. He was emotionless. Another sigh escaped my lips and I wearily glanced at his direction. Eyes blank and posture uncaring, he was the perfect statue as he sat there, stoic.

I closed my eyes and sensed that he moved. A small part of my brain told me to say something—_anything_—but nothing was coming out from my mouth. My lips won't move and I assured myself that it was better that way. My lips pursed, I took my chance and opened my eyes. He was looking at me with cold eyes. I shivered in surprise as I arched a brow at him.

"Anything wrong, Gaara?" I asked and my voice came out as a murmur.

"Nothing," he answered back, his voice low.

I nodded my head and looked the other way. I felt that there was a connection between Gaara and myself but I've never really consider the possibility since I'm in love with Sasuke… I _am_ in love with him, _right_?

"Sakura," his voice, foreboding, sent shivers down my spine as I spared him a glance. "What do you think of me?"

I blinked.

"What _I_ thought of _you_?" I asked, confused.

I saw the corners of his mouth curl up and I inwardly smiled at myself. It was a great accomplishment to see this boy smile at her genuinely, he rarely smiled to anyone. He nodded his head and asked the question again.

"I…" I wanted to tell him so many things about himself like how he fumbles with his robes when he felt nervous about something and how his eyes lit up whenever you say his favorite food's name which was Ramen. "—don't know, Gaara."

I wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

I had so many things in mind to describe him but it won't come out. I mentally pummeled myself as I weakly smiled at him. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged and looked away, his eyes blank once again.

I sighed and fidgeted with guilt. I _wanted _to tell him so much and it was eating me up inside. I cracked.

"I like the way you always made up your mind and stick to what you believe in." I said in a blunt haze as my eyes lit up suddenly, feeling daring. He looked at me with a curious gaze, his eyes softened.

"I like how you always try to secretly protect me when you go with me on missions, I've always been grateful for that." I murmured happily, my fingers entwining. He shifted his body to face mine as I continued.

"I like the way you make me feel even if I see you in just a short while. It makes me bubbly inside," I blushed and tried to look down but he started to look at me with such intensity that I can't seem to look away.

"I don't like the way you hide your emotions to others and especially to me since I've always tried to understand you." I muttered softly, my eyes softening as well with such emotion that I came to understand the first time I laid my eyes on him.

"And…" Without warning, I blurted out the words I had never wanted him to hear. "I like you."

I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. I knew how he would react. He had always been like that since from the moment I knew him. _Blank_. But even though he was like that, I liked him. Heck, I might even _love _him. Sasuke… he'll never give me what I needed. The love and care I deserved.

_Gaara_… he was different. Outside, he was cold but deep inside, I knew, he's different. He's warm and loving and just might learn to love me back. I sighed, I just wished though.

And then I felt warm air tingle my face, I opened my eyes and gasped. His eyes pierced through me as I stared at him in shock. He was sitting in front of me in close proximity and I almost fainted at the foreign emotion that lingered in his eyes.

A smile graced his lips and I had the urge to smile back. And I did.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly. A frown graced my lips. _What?_

"What do you want me to say to you as a reply?" He remained stoic, a stiff smile still on his lips. "Do you think I'll be easily swayed by your revelation towards me?"

_The bastard_! I fumed and a scowl replaced the smile on my lips. I wanted to wring his neck, take a stick and shove it up his fucking a—

He closed the gap between us and placed his lips on mine softly. His lips were addicting, soft and oddly tasted like chocolate. I leaned in towards the kiss, grasped on his arms for balance as I felt faint on the intensity. I sighed, giving him the opportunity to swoop down and entangle our tongues. The kiss was heavenly and I felt almost distressed when it finished but I gave him a coy smile.

"I like you too."

He gave me a peck on the cheek and grinned impishly. I glared at him and slapped him on the arm playfully. "You _bastard_!"

He laughed and kissed me again. My heart fluttered. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I whispered to him, my cheeks flushed.

"Sasuke was on the way." He said darkly. I was quiet until I heard him murmur, "I always wished you'd see and appreciate the little things I do for you."

"But I did." I said almost lovingly, I felt my blood boil through my veins and come up to my cheeks as I blushed.

"And I love you for it."

He kissed me again.

Inside the small room where I felt so alone until he came along, I found the world existing for the two of us. I felt complete as he stayed there by my side and I didn't feel so alone in the once crowded room. I sighed.

"_I love you."_

**oOo**

**End Note: **This is my first Naruto fic _ever_. I'm proud that I at least finished this and didn't get a nosebleed as I typed it. I find it quite hard to write fics revolving around unfamiliar characters but as I started to read through this category, I _loved _it. I hope I gave the series and the characters some justice so please _review_.


End file.
